Es rara, así como George
by LainaM
Summary: Camile era guapa y parecía que todo estaba hecho a su medida, que todos sus movimientos eran perfectos porque ella creía que lo iban a ser. Y además era rara y muggle, muy muggle, casi demasiado. A George le gustaba. Esta historia participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro 'La noble y ancestral casa de los Black'.


_**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

___Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Brujos/as y muggles" **__del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__. _

* * *

**_Es rara, así como George. _**

_George Weasley/Muggle al azar (Camile) _

La madriguera estaba abarrotada, y a pesar de que eso no era algo demasiado anormal teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de Weasleys que vivían allì normalmente, la visita de Charlie parecía que en vez de sumarles uno les había multiplicado por dos. George se sentía extrañamente agobiado.

Fred había salido con Angelina, no sabía dónde ni qué estarían haciendo, pero era algo que prefería obviar. Ya se reirían de ellos entre Alicia, Lee, Katie y él cuando volviesen a Hogwarts, ahora eso no era lo importante. Para nada. Lo importante era él, los gritos de su madre persiguiendo a Charlie por la casa, los bufidos de Percy desde la habitación de al lado —a todas luces igual de agobiado que George—, las risas de Ron y Ginny y un molesto zumbido que no sabía si estaba en el ambiente o provenía de su propia cabeza, seguro que a punto de explotar.

Sin poder soportarlo más dejó el pergamino arrugado en el que se supone que trataba de escribir una lista de ingredientes que necesitaban él y Fred para seguir con sus 'experimentos Weasley', como bien los habían bautizado, y salió de la habitación en dos zancadas. No fue hasta que había bajado dos tramos de escaleras, huido de su madre, y saltado la verja del jardín cuando se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la pluma manchada de tinta en la mano. Se la guardó de cualquier modo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió el camino que se alejaba de su casa.

Sabía que estaba yendo hacia el pueblo, y aun no estaba seguro del porqué. Simplemente pensaba seguir andando hasta llegar allí y después quizá sentarse en un banco y observar como iban y venían los muggles. 'Por suerte —pensó— llevo ropa adecuada.'

Cuando empezaron a aparecer las casitas a ambos lados del camino George volvió a sentir el nerviosismo que, muy a su pesar, solía apoderarse de él cuando hacia acto de presencia en el mundo muggle. Se sentía fuera de lugar y a la vez maravillado, era extraño ver como aquellas personas se las ingeniaban para vivir con todas las comodidades que podían sin una chispa de magia. Esto, sin duda, era castigo por ser hijo de quien era, no por nada su padre era un ferviente enamorado de los muggles y sus costumbres, entre otras cosas. El estar solo conseguía empeorar la situación. Y bromear para liberarse de ese nudo en la boca del estómago no era algo viable, al fin y al cabo ¿qué podría hacer que ellos entendiesen al cien por cien?

Para cuando llegó a la que parecía ser, una de las plazas más importantes del pueblo, la excitación se había apoderado totalmente de él. Estaba solo, completamente solo, ni Fred estaba ahí, tampoco sabía nadie dónde estaba, y por último, estaba rodeado de gente extraña, colorida y gritona. Se sentía libre.

Buscó con la mirada un banco libre en el que sentarse y justo cuando empezaba a andar dirigiéndose hacia el, algo chocó contra su cuerpo.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó sin poder contenerse al notar como su camisa estaba repentinamente mojada. El ruido de unos cristales rompiéndose y el gritó de una chica parecieron ahogarla.

—¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Unas manos intentaban sostener la bandeja que tenía casi clavada en el estómago. Apartándose un tanto, la sostuvo, rozando las manos de la dueña de la voz.

—Tranquila —le dijo sonriendo cuando logró centrar su mirada en ella—, es solo… —se silenció inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que no sabía que era ese líquido marrón que había mojado su camisa.

La chica rio nerviosamente.

—Coca-cola.

—Eso.

Ella volvió a reír al ver la cara de extrañeza que había puesto él. ¿Quién no sabía lo que era la coca-cola?

—¡Camile! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Un hombre cuarentón, medio calvo y con una llamativa camiseta naranja se había asomado por la puerta de uno de los establecimientos de la plaza, "_Pizzeria y heladería Italiana, Andrea's_."

—Tranquilo, está todo controlado —le contestó Camile mientras apartaba la bandeja del cuerpo de George y con un ágil movimiento se agachaba y empezaba a recoger los cristales de los vasos rotos.

George había estado a punto de sacar la varita como reflejo, pero en vez de eso se agachó a su lado y le ayudó a recogerlo todo.

—¡Te lo descuento del sueldo!

Al oír eso, al contrario de lo que George imaginaba, Camile no se molestó, sino que empezó a reír.

—Gracias y pasa, la casa te invita a algo.

Pasaron entre las mesas de la terraza, Camile evitando a un par de clientes que la llamaban de una forma más que insistente.

—Parece que los clientes te adoran —bromeó en cuanto entraron en el establecimiento.

Era un local bastante grande, decorado de una forma que George solo podía calificar de extraña y cálida. Paredes de pierda, mesas y sillas de madera, aunque de colores llamativos y de formas raras, lámparas de techo colgantes y gente, mucha gente.

Camile le sonrió antes de girarse hacía otra chica que estaba tras la barra.

—Te toca fuera, yo ya me he cargado dos vasos y es mi cupo total del día.

—Patosa —le contestó la chica a su vez.

—No me obligues a contestarte, no después de lo que acabas de contarme no hace ni una hora.

A pesar de ser todo en todo bromista, la chica se sonrojó y casi huyó, dirigiéndole primero una breve mirada a George.

—Angelito —le dijo a George refiriéndose a ella y en un tono que le hizo volver a reír.

Camile entró por el hueco de la barra y vació la bandeja en una papelera, después pasó por una de las puertas que seguramente llevarían a un almacén y a los minutos volvió a salir con una toalla en una mano y una camiseta naranja igual que la del hombre que la había medio reñido en la otra. Se las tendió.

—Ahí tienes el baño, ¿te sirvo lo mismo que te he echado por encima?

El medio tono de voz picarón de ella y el calor que parecía que se había adueñado en ese momento de él hicieron que George se quitase la camiseta ahí mismo, y sin hacer caso a la toalla, se pusiese la camiseta naranja butanero.

—La consumición del exhibicionista la pagas tu —dijo de repente el hombre de antes saliendo de la misma puerta de la que había salido Camile minutos antes.

—Queda claro, 'jefe'.

George volvió a reír, lo que le hizo sentirse algo tonto. Normalmente era él el que hacía reír, no el que reía, callado, mientras todo pasaba a su alrededor, casi como un mero espectador.

Camile le sirvió la coca-cola y un trozo de pizza algo quemada.

—Esa es gratis.

—Para mi iba a serlo de todos modos.

—Uy qué gracioso —le contestó ella entre divertida y molesta—, tendría que haberte puesto la carbonizaba. Se te quedaría la lengua como para querer hablar…

—En ese caso no utilizaría la lengua para hablar.

Hasta el mismo se asombró de oírse. No era que no fuese propio de él actuar así delante de una chica guapa y simpática como Camile, y que encima parecía seguirle el rollo, sino que era muggle, y era raro.

—Chupar limones es siempre una buena opción.

Aceptó el corte de Camile con deportividad y una graciosa reverencia. Mientras ella cobrara a un par de clientes y recogía sus mesas, él se dedicaba a observarla a la vez que bebía de esa curiosa y burbujeante bebida. Camile era guapa, muy guapa, o al menos a él se lo parecía, mucho más que cualquiera de sus compañeras de Hogwarts. Morena, ojos verdes y esa decisión con la que lo hacía todo. Sí, era eso. Parecía que todo estaba hecho a su medida, que todos sus movimientos eran perfectos porque ella creía que lo iban a ser.

—¿Te diviertes con el escáner? —le preguntó divertida.

—¿Eh?

Ella simplemente rio.

—Déjalo. Eres un tanto rarito, ¿lo sabías?

—Eso parece, y con esta peculiar camiseta aun más.

—Es ideal, encima que te jodemos una camiseta nos haces propaganda gratis. Eres el nuevo chico anuncio.

—Bueno, el servicio parece bueno, y tenéis bebida con burbujas y pan con tomate quemado aun así delicioso… igual hasta me convenzo a mi mismo y vuelvo.

Camile rio mientras se sentaba en un taburete a su lado.

—Estaría bien. Por cierto, ¿eres de aquí? No te había visto nunca.

—Vivo a las afueras, aunque no suelo bajar mucho al pueblo.

—No me extraña, yo llevo solamente un mes aquí y ya quiero volver a Londres.

—¿Eres de Londres?

—No, pero estudio allí. Además, mi padre se tuvo que mudar cuando yo era pequeña, así que cada año he ido viniendo menos. Mi tío me agobia con sus pizzas y sus colores chillones.

—Así que es tu tío.

—Sí, según el soso de mi padre el cabra loca de la familia.

A George el tío de Camile cada vez le caía mejor. Mirando el reloj mientras ella atendía a una pareja se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que había salido de casa y que su madre seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia, aun así decidió que se quedaría un ratito más.

Casi tres horas después, cuando la pizzería estaba a punto de cerrar y Camile y él se reían a carcajadas de una de las señoras que acababa de pagar y su pelo erizado, el tío los echó del lugar a patadas.

—¡A ligar fuera, y a joder a un hotel!

Camile, a pesar de haberse sonrojado levemente, rio con más fuerza aun.

—En el fondo es un osito de peluche, me ha dado media noche libre —comentó cuando salieron.

—También es verdad que le salía rentable ya que a parte de que tenía a una camarera prácticamente inactiva, le estábamos espantando clientes.

—Mi inactividad era por tu culpa. Me mareas y desconcentras.

—¿Te mareo y desconcentro?

—Sí no te hagas el tonto y trates de que al repetirlo me turbe. Me mareas y desconcentras, sí. Y me gustas, por si había dudas. Eres raro.

George no pudo contenerse más, simplemente la atrajo hacia si, asiéndola por los hombros y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Los besó con suavidad, y cuando ella entreabrió los labios y le pasó los brazos por el cuello mandó la delicadeza a la mierda y se hundió en su boca. Era dulce y glorioso, rápido y fuerte, decidido. Camile sabía a Camile, y era eso lo único que le importaba.

—Tu también eres rara —le murmuró unos minutos después, junto a sus labios.

* * *

—Ay hermanito, tu si que te aburres ¿eh? Sin mi presencia, digo.

—Oh, cállate Fred. Llevas tres días con la tontería, te creía más original.

—No, está claro que el imaginativo eres tu, algo bueno te tenía que tocar…

George no podía arrepentirse más. Cuando su madre había comentado que tenía que ir al pueblo a tirar una carta por el método muggle para pedirle permiso a los tíos de Harry para que le dejasen ir con ellos a la final de Quidditch y de paso acabar el verano con ellos, su padre se había unido a la "excursión al mundo muggle" inmediatamente, y Fred no había podido contenerse y los había acabado arrastrando a ambos.

—¡Qué bonito está todo!

Mientras su padre casi correteaba de un lado a otro con Molly detrás, Fred le iba señalando cada chica que veía, esperando que George le afirmase de una vez si era esa.

—Porque algo mío tienes que tener y sé que no te lo habrías inventado, sino…

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, una voz los dejó a los dos parados.

—Hey, George… y gemelo.

Camile estaba tras ellos, sonreía. Por como estaba vestida y los zapatos de tacón que llevaba en la mano George adivinó que a pesar de las horas que eran, casi las diez de la mañana, ella aun no había vuelto a casa de ese cumpleaños al que le habían invitado. La había visto antes de ayer, a penas una hora, y ella le había dicho que tendría todo el día siguiente ocuado.

—Así que tu eres Camile, Fred, el guapo de la familia.

—Encantada Fred el guapo de la familia, vigila a tu ego, que parece que hoy va a levantarse el viento e igual se lo lleva volando.

Los tres rieron.

—Me gusta esta chica, George.

—Te lo dije, Fred.

—Pero es rara.

—¡Fred, George! ¿Qué ha…?

Molly, medio sonriente y con un sobre totalmente lleno de sellos en la mano parecía más que intrigada.

—Nada mamá, solo hablábamos con Camile.

—Hola —le saludó levemente esta, medio avergonzada por la situación, por las pintas que llevaba y por la carcajada que se le atravesaba en la garganta a causa de la carta forrada con sellos.

—Aquí traigo el que faltaba.

Arthur acababa de llegar hasta ellos, y para sorpresa de Camile, entre los pelirrojos padres de George recubrieron el último trozo de sobre libre con el sello que acababa de traer.

—Bueno, vámonos, que tenemos prisa.

—Luego nos vemos George, Fred, soñores Weasley, encantada —se despidió Camile mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía a su casa, entre risas.

—¿Es tu novia hijo?

—Papá.

—No no, no digo nada. Me encanta además. ¡Es tan muggle!

—Papá.

—¡Por Merlín! Si lleva un vestido ridículamente corto, y va descalza, y lleva pelos de demente.

—¡Mamá!

—Dejadlo, es rara, así como George.

* * *

_Me ha costando muchísimo escribir este one-shot, pero mucho, y encima sigo enfadada con el final, así que no tengo mucho que comentar xD _

_Espero que os haya gustado :) _

_Besos, _

_**LainaM**. _


End file.
